As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), a capacitive touch-screen is disposed on a liquid crystal display panel for touch sensing. A liquid crystal cell 5 includes LCD display electrodes, two alignment layers, a liquid crystal layer, and glasses. An upper polarizer 3 is bonded to an upper surface of the liquid crystal cell 5, and a lower polarizer 4 is bonded to a lower surface of the liquid crystal cell 5, so as to form a normal liquid crystal display. A touch-screen 1 is bonded to an upper surface of the liquid crystal display by a twin adhesive 2. When a user touches the touch-screen, a touch signal is transmitted to a single-chip microcomputer through touch-screen wires 6, a filter circuit, and a touch-screen controller chip in sequence. Display instructions of the single-chip microcomputer are transmitted to an LCD driving chip, and the LCD driving chip outputs a corresponding voltage signal. According to the change of the voltage signal, the touch position can be determined.
In practice, there are some problems in the conventional technology, as described below.
Since the touch-screen is added thereon, the material (glass or PET) of the touch-screen will reduce the transmittance of the display. Due to the reduced transmittance, a display effect of the display is also affected. Furthermore, in the touch-screen technology, the structure is complex and has high costs and low reliability. For example, while the structural design is unreasonable, or the assembly thereof is poor, Newton's rings easily occur, and a life time thereof is limited. In addition, since the touch-screen has more circuit structures, it also easily fails in processing or use.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new technology to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.